Reunited
by shatzieCMason
Summary: Katherine esta en su lecho de muerte. Todos en la mansión Salvatore están reunidos esperando el momento de que ella pase a mejor vida , celebrando con Shots. Con lo que no contaban era que alguien del pasado tocara a la puerta y se uniera a la fiesta. Story set: Vampire Diaries (tvshow) 5 temporada y Twilight Eclipse. (Short Story)
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! esta es una historia que surguió gracias a el capitulo 100 de the vampire Diaries. Pretendo que sea una historia corta. Espero que les guste. ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)

* * *

_**Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.- Agatha Christie**_

**PROLOGO: **

**Outsiders POV:**

La fiesta de graduación había culminado hace ya algunas horas. Y ahora el escenario donde se encontraban era muy diverso se encontraban en un claro , rodeados de licántropos aprendiendo sobre tácticas de ataque para eliminar a la banda de neófitos que estaba atacando a Seatle y que por casualidad también venían por Bella.

Jasper estaba dando toda una cátedra sobre el tema cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- mmm … un entrenamiento innecesario me parece - dijo una voz entre los árboles haciendo que todos volvieran a ver buscándola y que los licántropos se pusieran en posición de ataque , así como también Edward que inmediatamente tomo lugar frente a Bella para protegerla. - Me extraña que no te hayas encargado del problema tu misma cariño – dijo de nuevo la voz … mientras un hombre alto , rubio y de un fuerte acento salía de su escondite. - pero yo siendo tan buena persona me encargue de todo hace unos momentos. – dijo Dejándose ver por completo.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

- Klaus – dijo Isabella , mientras salía de la posición en la cual estaba , protegida por Edward. - ¿ que haces aquí? – pregunto, mientras Klaus solo se dedicaba a sonreír y la observaba.

- Soy portador de muy buenas noticias para ti cariño… - dijo – mmm veo que te reencontraste con la causa de tus tristezas… que adorable – dijo mientras volvía a ver a Edward- mmm déjame decirte que este look de chica colegiala no te queda… prefiero el otro … el de despiadada vampiriza. – dijo y Isabella solo rodó los ojos. – es mas sexy.

- Klaus Mickelson?– dijo Carlisle un poco asustado

- El mismo que viste y calza – dijo klaus dirigiéndole la mirada - y tu Carlisle Cullen … el frío paternal vegetariano… he oído de ti.

- Tu… - dijo Carlisle volviendo a ver a Bella - ¿ lo conoces? … ¿ sabes lo que es el? - isabella sonrío.

- Que no cunda el pánico Carlisle – le respondió ella- … si lo conozco somos muy buenos amigos… lo hemos sido por décadas… y si se que es el porque yo soy lo mismo. – respondió Isabella de golpe … mostrando seguridad, un con una voz mas madura y clara.

- Que! , no puede ser… - dijo Carlisle.

- Créelo- dijo Klaus - esta chica si que tiene dotes de actriz… bueno es que la verdad para nosotros es mas fácil mezclarnos e integrarnos sin ser notados.- dijo – Veras Isabella aquí – dijo señalando a Bella- es un original, no es exactamente lo mismo que soy yo …ya que yo tengo mas de mil años y soy el primer vampiro de la historia …. Y aparte de eso soy un hibrido.. Isabella es joven… - dijo viéndola – tienes que ¿160? Años.

- hahaha! – exclamo ella – me encanta tu tacto para con las mujeres … 165 años para ser exactos – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa.

- Bella … - dijo Edward.

- Lo siento Edward, en verdad no quise mentirte. – dijo Bella viéndolo- trate de usar contigo algo de psicología inversa, pero no me ha funcionado tan bien la táctica.

- ¿ a que te refieres? – dijo él

- Edward… yo soy un vampiro original y yo te conocí cuando eras humano … nos enamoramos y tu estabas dispuesto a convertirte para que poder estar juntos por la eternidad , pero yo no iba a convertirte , me rehusaba a darte esta vida así que no lo hice …. Y un día que yo estaba fuera de la cuidad caíste enfermo de fiebre española. Carlisle te encontró y te trasformo, la historia desde ahí todos la conocemos .

Por años he pensado que estabas muerto y que yo fui una completa tonta al no cambiarte y perderte. Cuando te encontré hace 2 años me di cuenta que no te acordabas de mi así que cuando empezaste a tener interés de nuevo en mi … decidí tratar de usar psicología inversa para que te recordaras de lo nuestro y que entendieras porque hice todo lo que hice cuando tu fuiste humano…

- No puede ser… - dijo Edward- estas loca .. tu no puedes ser un vampiro …- dijo e Isabella sonrío.

- SI lo soy – dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de el y cambiaba su rostro al rostro de ataque y Edward se mostraba ligeramente asustado , al igual que todos lo Cullen .

- Creo que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar – interrumpió Klaus - vine por ti .

- ¿ que paso ahora? … - pregunto Isabella

- Tenemos que ir a Mistic Falls en este momento. – dijo Klaus - Katherine se esta muriendo finalmente… - dijo de Golpe e Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja – ahora esa era la expresión que buscaba … por eso vine por ti … para que vayamos juntos a decirle adiós a esa maldita perra que arruino tu vida cariño y que ha atormentado la mía con una sed de venganza insaciable por 500 años.

- Ellos saben? – pregunto Bella refiriéndose a los Salvatore.

- Stefan cuida de ella en su lecho de muerte!- contesto klaus haciendo que Isabella rodara los ojos.

- Maldita perra – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Edward y lo besaba apasionadamente - Volveré pronto … y hablaremos todos .. no mas secretos lo juro – le dijo y con eso se volvió hacia Klaus y en un santiamén partieron.

* * *

Bueno aqui lo tienen! dejenme saber que piensan de la historia ! Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

DS.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola hola a todas! muchas gracias por sus reviews! me hacen sonreir! bueno aqui les dejo otro capi! espero les guste ( Estos personajes no me pertenecen lastimosamente)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 :**

**Las grandes almas tienen voluntades , las débiles tan solo deseos. – proverbio chino**

**Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida. - Arthur Schnitzler**

**Outsiders POV:**

- ¿ en que tanto piensas? - le pregunto Klaus a Isabella mientras el se encontraba al volante , manejando a gran velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo … a Mistic Falls

- ¿ crees que algún día el me perdone ?- pregunto Isabella a su mejor amigo.

- Creo que seria un verdadero idiota si no aprecia todo lo que haz hecho por el. Creo que las almas gemelas tienen la tendencia a volverse a encontrar … y siempre he pensado que el es la tuya. Muy a mi pesar claro … porque logro imposible que algún hombre en esta tierra sea capaz de merecer a un alma tan pura como la tuya cariño. – dijo mientras Isabella solo sonreía levemente-

- El tiene razón Bella - dijo la voz de Angela desde la el asiento trasero del auto- estoy segura que su amor por ti lo perdonara todo.. además ha sido solo una mentirilla.

- Ya lo vez … hasta la bruja me da la razón - dijo Klaus- ahora dejémonos de caras largas y apurémonos a llegar …. Antes de que Katherina muera.

Mistic Falls Virginia :

- muy bien estas son las reglas del juego – dijo Damon mientras se sentaba en el sillón principal de la sala de la mansión Salvatore- vamos a tomarnos un Shot por cada cosa que Katherine nos ha hecho, de esa manera lo sacamos de nuestro sistema y le decimos adiós antes de que parta al infierno en donde pertenece. - tomo la botella y empezó a servir shots a Matt y Jeremy. - Pequeño Gilbert tu primero. – dijo

- Bueno … Katherine es la razón por la que morí y por la que casi muero al chocar mi auto tratando de salvarla. – dijo Jer.

- Uhhh cierto – dijo Damon – SHOT.

- Por ella mi hermana esta muerta- dijo Matt.

- Verdadero, porque yo no hubiera venido a esta ciudad si no hubiera sido por salvarla- dijo Damon – SHOT grupal!

- Es esto en serio- dijo la voz de Elena entrando a la sala. Mientras tomaba un trago de la mano de Damon.

- Bueno si alguien va a tomar por la muerte de Katherine seré yo – dijo Elena - Ella … fingió ser yo muchas veces , hizo que la tía Jenna se apuñalara y corto los dedos de John – dijo Elena mientras tomaba.

- Ella me mato – dijo Caroline

- Fue su culpa que mi abue muriera abriendo una tumba en la que no estaba – dijo Bonnie.

- Ughh creo que necesitaremos mas licor - dijo Matt levantándose para ir a traer mas alcohol.

- Ohh Vamos … porque no llevan esto a otro lugar , están siendo insensibles – dijo Stefan a lo que Damon solo rodó los ojos.

Matt regreso con mas licor y se dispuso a servirlo cuando de repente su mente fue inundada con algo.. una ¿ memoria? . Pero al parecer no era solo a el … sino que todos estaban experimentando lo mismo.

* * *

_Risas infantiles se oían a la distancia … se observaba un campo amplio , verde , rodeado de árboles frondosos y flores silvestres alrededor del pasto. A la distancia del paisaje se lograba observar una propiedad vasta y una casa estilo victoriano típica de los terratenientes del sur y un establo a pocos metros de donde estaban. _

Rápidamente Stefan y Damon se dieron cuenta lo que estaba pasando , alguien se había metido en sus cabezas para mostrarles algo… una memoria o eso parecía ser y esa definitivamente era la vieja mansión Salvatore , en la cual habían crecido ambos. Lo raro de todo esto era que no estaban solos en esta memoria … los demás también parecían estar con ellos. , es decir Caroline , Tyler , Jeremy , Bonnie y Elena.

_ Todos se encontraban como al margen de lo que sucedía en la escena , fue entonces cuando una pequeña niña de mas o menos 8 años paso por donde ellos corriendo y riendo a la vez y no muy lejos de ella venia un muy joven Damon de como 16 años también divertido persiguiéndola._

_- Te alcance!- exclamo Damon divertido mientras que la niña gritaba entre sus risas – te dije que si huías de mi iba a haber consecuencias- dijo Damon_

_- No! No … sin cosquillas por favor –decía la niña , mientras que Damon ignoraba sus suplicas y se dedicó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados de su delicado cuerpo , mientras la chiquilla se retorcía de la risa , haciendo que él también riera._

* * *

_Abruptamente la imagen cambió y ahora la chica ya no era una chica de 8 años , sus rasgos habían cambiado a los de una señorita. Iba a caballo; un caballo blanco que en su pelaje contaba con algunas manchas grises y negras. _

_Stefan iba delante de ella también a caballo , solo que el de el era un caballo señorial color henna._

_- Cuanto mas Steff , Snowball esta cansada - dijo la chica , mientras que Stefan hacía una mueca._

_- Snowball esta cansada? – pregunto- a mi mas me parece que la cansada eres tu. – dijo Stefan. _

_- No quiero estar aquí.- dijo la chica._

_- Llevas casi una semana sin salir de la casa – dijo Stefan – Y sin hablarle a nadie… necesitabas salir y yo se que este lugar te va a gustar- dijo el mientras su caballo hacia un giro en un caminito no tan marcado en la tierra , el cual revelo una pequeña cascada._

_La chica al ver el paisaje quedo anonada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Stefan bajo del Caballo y coloco una manta en el pasto cerca de la orilla del pequeño laguito en donde desembocaba el agua de la cascada, Ella se sentó ahí junto a el y ambos compartieron un silencio. La chica bajo la mirada y se dedico a trazar con un dedo las costuras de la manta mientras que de sus ojos se escapaban algunas lagrimas._

_- Hey – dijo Stefan mientras delicadamente con uno de sus dedos subía su barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos- Yo se que estas asustada … pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Son ordenes de papá y Damon tiene que obedecerlas y nosotros aceptarlas. – dijo el_

_- Es que no quiero que vaya a la guerra Stef … no quiero … he oído cosas en el pueblo y se oye horrible… esos Yankees son despiadados. No quiero quedarme sola …. No quiero que el…._

_- Hey Hey – dijo Stefan- Princesa… ¿ acaso no conoces a Damon? … el va a luchar por regresar con nosotros ya lo veras. Yo se que no soy tu hermano favorito … pero no estarás sola me tendrás a mi. - dijo el con una sonrisa , mientras que ella se la devolvía – Cuando volvamos a casa habla con de nuevo con Damon por favor se ha vuelto loco toda la semana porque le quitaste el habla._

* * *

_El escenario volvió a cambiar ahora era tarde … el sol estaba por ponerse y la chica estaba sentada con un vestido amarillo estilo Scarlett Ohara en el porche de la mansión viendo a la distancia._

_Damon venia entrando a la propiedad con un maletín en mano y el uniforme del ejercito de los confederados arrugado y algo sucio , había bajado de peso y se miraba cansado._

_Ambos se vieron a los ojos y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo._

_- DAMON – grito la chica mientras corría desde el porche a toda la velocidad que podía a los brazos de su hermano mayor. Su hermano la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con lagrimas en los ojos de ambos. – Volviste._

_- Te prometí que lo haría – dijo el - tenia que volver a los brazos de mi chica numero 1 … que por cierto ya es toda una mujer… ¿ que te hiciste? – pregunto el - no podías quedarse siendo una niña por siempre - ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa._

* * *

_De nuevo la imagen cambio ahora era una cena … en al cual estaban todos , Damon , Stefan , La chica , un señor que parecía ser el padre de Damon y Stefan y Katherine._

_- Damon – dijo Guiseppe Salvatore - Ella es Katherine Pierce , se esta quedando con nosotros por un tiempo ya que se ha quedado sin familia en Atlanta , así que espero que te comportes y la hagas sentir como en casa._

_- Claro padre – dijo Damon ._

* * *

_- y a ti, ¿ que es lo que te pasa? – dijo Damon entrando a una habitación femenina _

_- Es ella – dijo la chica – ella nos esta cambiando a todos y ustedes dos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de cómo juega con ustedes ._

_- Estas celosa – dijo el con una sonrisa - Tu sabes que no tienes porque estarlo… tu eres mi chica número uno recuerdas. – dijo el mientras le daba a ella un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba._

* * *

_La escena volvió a cambiar y ahora la chica caminaba junto a un joven por los jardines._

_- ¿ que es lo que necesitaba hablar conmigo Sr. Lockwood? – pregunto la chica- me extraña que pida hablar conmigo y no con mis hermanos._

_- Srita. Salvatore… ¿ porque no habría de querer charlar con usted? Si usted es tan hermosa – dijo el mientras que abruptamente la tomaba de la cintura y la contraminada contra un árbol y con agilidad buscaba meter sus manos bajo la falta de su vestido y forzarla a algo que ninguna señorita decente aceptaría. Ella por su parte empezó a luchar contra el y quería gritar , pero no podía ya que una de sus manos tapaba su boca._

_Ella con astucia mordió la palma de la mano de el y el se quejo de dolor , pero se vengo de ella dándole un fuerte golpe con su puño en la cabeza y otro en la mejilla, dejándola inconciente._

_Fue ahí cuando la Sra. Pearl se apareció en la escena salvando a la chica antes que el se pudiera aprovechar de su inconciencia. Hipnotizo al muchacho para que se fuera de ahí y que nunca mas se acercara a ella. Y luego atendió a la chica dándole un poco de su sangre y hipnotizándola para que olvidara lo sucedido._

* * *

_Otra memoria se apareció ante quienes las observaban con asombro. Esta vez la chica lloraba en su habitación mientras escuchaba como Damon y Stefan se peleaban a gritos por culta de Katherine._

_Ella no lo soporto mas y se puso en medio de ellos._

_- paren! Paren! Que acaso no ven lo que ella nos esta haciendo…. Lo que esta haciendo a nuestra familia … ella no vale la pena – dijo_

_- Tu cállate y no te metas – dijo Stefan_

_- No le hables así! – reclamo Damon , mientras que Stefan se violentaba y empujo a la chica a un lado haciendo que esta se tropezara y golpeara la base de su cabeza en el borde de una mesa de mármol fino y se escuchara un sonido sordo " crack", cayendo al suelo sin vida._

_Ambos hermanos vieron horrorizados._

_- No! NO NO NO NOOOO! – grito Damon mientras corría a levantarla para corroborar lo que presentía y desgraciadamente confirmándolo. – Esto es tu culpa! – grito - Angelito…. Contéstame por favor…. Vamos no juegues! - le decía a su hermana … mientras que Stefan se había quedado petrificado._

* * *

_En otra escena la chica despertaba a la vida en una habitación desconocida. Fue recibida por la Sra. Pearl , quien le explico que ahora era un vampiro que iba a vivir por siempre y que ella junto con Anna iban a ayudarle a acostumbrarse a esta vida._

* * *

_ La escena volvió a cambiar y esta vez se mostró una noche fría , la gente del pueblo estaba alebrestada , se veían antorchas por todas partes y a un costado había un carruaje todo cerrado. Damon y Stefan se encontraban junto a el tratando de abrirlo. Lo hicieron y miraron adentro , no encontraron lo que buscaban y Damon perdió los estribos._

_- Es tu culpa que la descubrieran – dijo Damon - le prometimos que le íbamos a proteger._

_- Damon yo no … - decía Stefan cuando se escucharon dos disparos que iban directamente a ellos ._

_La chica que miraba la escena desde la distancia se largo a llorar._

_Esta vez ambos hermanos Salvatore despertaban en una choza cerca de un riachuelo. Estaban en transición._

_- Tenemos que completar la transición – dijo Stefan_

_- Complétala tu , yo no quiero esta vida …. No sin ella – respondió Damon . _

_Stefan se quedo callado y salio , camino hasta la propiedad Salvatore , encontrando a su padre Guiseppe y sin poderse contener fue por su yugular dejándolo completamente seco. No sintió remordimiento alguno , pues su padre nunca había sido bueno con ninguno de sus hijos. _

_Stefan regreso a la choza donde estaba Damon con una chica que parecía estar muerta de miedo._

_- lo hice – dijo - es algo impresionante te vas a sentir muy poderoso cuando lo hagas… - dijo el_

_- No – respondió Damon_

_- Vamos… hazlo es fácil, y después de esto nos vamos juntos por todo el mundo… tendríamos toda la eternidad. – decía Stefan – Emily me dio ya anillos para nosotros así que caminar en el sol no va a ser problema._

_- No me interesa Stefan – dijo Damon_

_- No puedo pasar la eternidad sin ti- respondió Stefan._

_- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo – le respondió Damon. , mientras que Stefan tomaba a la chica y abría su vena y se la ponía enfrente a Damon , obligándolo a hacerlo y así fue. Damon estaba furioso._

- Bien ya tienes lo que querías- dijo Damon- Pasaremos la eternidad juntos , pero yo me voy a encargar de que sea miserable.

* * *

Poco a poco cada miembro que se encontraba en la habitación fue abriendo los ojos. Tratando de asimilar lo que habían visto, mas bien vivido através de memorias de los hermanos Salvatore cuando aun eran humanos.

Eran tan diferentes a lo que son ahora.

Se miraban las caras los unos a los otros por segundos.

- Gracias Angela - dijo una voz femenina parecida a la que habían escuchado en lo que acaban de vivir hace algunos momentos- Creo que eso es suficiente.- dijo ella.

- De nada! - exclamo la otra chica.

Damon y Stefan se petrificaron por completo y se volvieron a ver y luego voltearon su mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión Salvatore , en donde reclinada en una columna de madera color borgoña se encontraba ella.

Después de casi dos centenarios se veía hermosa , inocente como siempre lo había sido. Su hermanita , su angelito y su princesa. Ambos hermanos contuvieron el aliento ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Una joven que aparentaba los 16 años con una muy esbelta figura , cabello marrón hasta la cintura , ojos grandes del mismo color y una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro les correspondía la mirada.

Damon no pudo mas y en segundos empezó a sollozar y con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos , aferrandose a su pequeña figura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella esta vez también lloraba.

Se mantuvieron así por un buen momento llorando abrazados, solo sintiendo la cercanía de ambos , mientras que una audiencia observaba asombrada.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y ahora fue Stefan quien tomo el lugar de Damon en los brazos de su hermana y mientras se abrazaban y se acariciaban mutuamente la mejilla, Damon los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Stefan se separo un momento de su lado y extendió su brazo para que Damon también pudiera unirse al abrazo fraternal y así lo hizo.

* * *

**Ya saben que amo saber lo que piensan! **

**de antemano les deseo un feliz dia de san valentin o dia del amor y la amistad! **

**XOXO**

**Daniela**


End file.
